


Day 13 -- Blankets and Memories

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Scarves n Hats 2005 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-13
Updated: 2005-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>remus never leaves the bed unmade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 13 -- Blankets and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/scarvesnhats/68562.html

Now, Remus never leaves the bed unmade.

Before...everything, they never used to make the bed. Weekends used to be spent without even leaving the bed, only venturing to retrieve food, and maybe a book, though he always took Remus reading as an invitation for mischief. Every time Remus tried to make the bed, either the man or the dog would jump on it, and Remus was always laughing too hard to complain.

But now, even many years later, an unmade bed brings back too many memories. Memories of a dark head on the pillow and a warm body wrapped around his. Memories of tea and biscuits consumed in that bed, shortbread in winter, lemon in spring, raspberry in summer, and maple in fall. Memories of warm arms around him as another Apparated them back to that bed after a full moon.

And sometimes, even ten, twelve years later, rumpled sheets and blankets seem to still hold the scent of another man, even after countless washings and even the purchase of new sheets. That scent brings back other memories, too, of fall days spent in the park or night rides on the motorbike. Remus refuses to let the memories overcome him, and so he makes the bed the moment he gets out of it every morning, and only goes anywhere near it when exhaustion is threatening to overcome him.

But, when he received the owl from Dumbledore, saying that Sirius had escaped and he was needed to teach at the school, Remus had gone into the bed room and pulled back the sheets, writing his reply from the safety of a cocoon of blankets and memories.


End file.
